


Our Little Star (Future AU)

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Allen Taeyong Park, Camileda, Estrella N. Blight, F/F, Family, Future AU, Lumity, Nara Rose Park, Next step, boschlow, married, thinking about having kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: Luz and Amity are going to have a journey towards parenthood.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow (The Owl House), Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 48
Kudos: 477





	1. It starts

Luz N. Blight was busy reading a book in the Blight Manor's Library. Ever since she and her wife, Amity, got married, her parents insisted that she could stay in the Manor.

Amity was so happy that she and Luz would be living together. It took a while for the human to adjust because the Blights are super rich and there are a lot of doors. She even one time, walked into Emira changing and she immediately closed the door while apologizing in Spanish.

It took a week for Luz to talk to Emira again without being awkward or stuttering her words. To be honest, Em found it cute.

Luz closes her book and sighs. She looks out the window and softly smiles as she remembers her time here when she was 14.

It was a crazy journey from the past 9 years. It all started when Owlbert had stealing human things from Eda's stand.

It was a crazy journey for her. She even made history of becoming the first human to ever become a witch. She inspired everyone that anyone can be a witch.

It took a lot of hours to convince her mom to let her stay in the Boiling Isles and continue her training on becoming a witch.

Luz stood up and left the library to look for her wife. She looks at the family pictures that were hanged at the wall as she walks down the hall. The last photo was the one where she had joined the Blight family.

"Time flies so fast." Luz whispered to herself.

She walked downstairs and saw Edward cleaning the living room. She went up to him and taps his shoulder.

"Is there something concerning you, Ms. Luz?"

"Just call me Luz. Have you seen Amity?"

"She's in the garden not too long ago. Ms. Amity might be drinking tea there to clear up things in her mind. She has been acting... strange lately, and I'm starting to feel concern about her well being." Edward said that Luz couldn't help but feel worried about Amity.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll see if I can talk to her."

Luz starts to walk in the direction of the garden. She was thinking about what Edward said about Amity acting strange.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that I can support her no matter what." Luz said to herself and opened the door to the garden.

What she hated about the garden is that it is like a maze. There were a lot of statues and she walked towards the entrance of the garden maze. Luz heard a cute faint giggle in the maze and smirked a bit because it seems like Amity has sensed her magic.

"So we're playing this, huh?" Luz asked and started running inside the maze.

"It's no use, Amity. I can sense your magic!" Luz shouted, and soon enough, she got lost in the middle of the maze. "Dang it." She sighed and smirked when she could hear footsteps.

"I guess my lovely wife isn't in this area. Maybe I should just go back." Luz teasingly said before walking a few steps forward before dodging Amity's unexpected embrace.

"No fair!" Amity yelled and squeaked in surprise when Luz began to carry her bridal style. They both giggled and shared a quick but sweet kiss.

They both left the garden maze. Luz puts Amity down on the chair and sits next to her. She wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her cheek, which made her blush.

"Babe, Edward said that you've been acting odd lately. Is there something wrong? You know you can tell me everything?" Amity frowned a bit and nervously looked away, avoiding her wife's gaze towards her.

"It's nothing, hon." Amity replied, and Luz did not believe that. She held Amity's hand and looked at her with love in her eyes. "Amity, whatever it is your keeping, I can help." Amity gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek.

"Have you ever thought about having a family?" Luz began to feel confused and Amity shyly twirled a bit of her hair. She didn't know what her beautiful wife meant.

"But I'm already with you." Amity giggled a little of how clueless her wife still is. Just like old times.

"Darling, I mean that what if we have a baby of our own? I'm ready to start a family with you." That sentence made Luz feel like she got hit by a bus.

"A ba-baby?" Luz nervously asked, and Amity frowned at how terrified Luz looks right now.

"Too soon? I am so sorry, love. I knew that I shouldn't bring up this kind of topic." Amity said in a sad tone, and Luz began to feel guilty.

"No! I mean, I was caught off guard!" Luz began to rumble a lot of words and Amity just sat there, watching her adorable wife rambling. It was cute. She put her finger on her wife's lips and softly smiled at her.

"One at a time, Luz." Amity cooed and Luz began to blush.

"I'm... I'm just scared."

"But your great with kids."

"Yeah, but what if my own flesh and blood hates me? Will she hate me if I tell her my origins?" Luz begins to feel scared and Amity begins to feel concerned.

"Luz, you'll never know if we try. I don't think our baby will even hate you. In fact, she will see you as a hero." Luz looked at her wife and gave her a small smile.

"You really think so?" Amity nods her head and kisses Luz's cheek.

"I know so. Trust me when I say that you'll be a great mother." Luz smiled and kissed her wife softly. They broke off the kiss and they pressed their foreheads together.

"Then I want to start a family with you." Amity smiled and closed her eyes to enjoy the love that her wife was giving her. They're going to start their journey as parents.

"But how are we going to have a baby though? We're both girls." Luz asked.

"I never thought about that. Let's go ask Eda if she knows a way for us to have a baby without any man donating a little bit of them." Luz nods her head and kisses her wife's cheek.


	2. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity paying Eda.

"Luz, we talked about this."

"I know, but this is the only way so that we could still cuddle later."

"You are such a dork."

"Normally I would agree, but can you hop on already?"

"I am not riding on your staff! Walking is way more fast!"

Luz was already riding her staff and all she is waiting right now is her adorable wife to join. She never forgot about Amity's fear of heights. She found it amusing to watch her wife ranting about not riding on the staff.

"Mittens, we're going to be late if you don't get on the staff." Luz said with patience, and Amity blushed because of the nickname.

"You won't make me!" Amity yelled and looked away angrily, but still looking cute at the same time. 

Luz playfully rolls her eyes and gets off the staff. "Fine. We'll walk to the owl house." Amity's eyes winded and looked at her wife.

"Really?" Luz smiled and kissed her wife's forehead.

"Yep. We better hurry though. I get cranky when I don't get my cuddles." Luz said and held Amity's hands before they started walking.

"Since when did you start getting cranky about that?" Amity asked.

"Since now. Just be glad that I love you very much." Amity giggled about how silly and adorable her wife is.

Luz raises her arm a bit and her staff magically goes towards her hand. She holds it and looks at her wife.

"I am a bit nervous that we're going to start our own family."

"Me too, but I know that it will be worth it in the end once we see our own offspring." Amity said with a cute smile on her face. Luz couldn't help but blush. Even if they're 21, her wife doesn't fail to make her blush like a high school girl.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush, like a lot?" Amity asked with a smirk on her face and Luz looked away to hide her smile.

"Nope! Never told me since the day we started dating up until now." Luz teasingly replied and received a punch on the shoulder. She chuckles a bit before kissing her wife's temple. 

"But it will be nice to hear that again, Mittens." Luz whispered on Amity's ear, making the witch blush really red. 

"Shut up, idiot!" Luz laughed when Amity began to punch her arm softly. She loves making her wife blush like that. 

They eventually arrived at the owl house. Luz smiled when she saw Hooty and waved at him. Hooty smiled in delight to see a familiar face.

"Luz! Welcome back, hoot, hoot!"

"Hello to you too, Hooty. Is Eda around?"

"She is! I am so happy to see you again, hoot!" Luz chuckled as Hooty had let them in. Luz steps aside and does a goofy bow at her wife.

"Ladies first." Amity giggled and stepped inside the house first.

Luz closes the door behind her after she had walked in with Amity. They saw King taking a nap on the couch, and Eda was nowhere in sight. King began to wake up and saw Luz with Amity. He immediately left the couch in excitement.

"Luz!" King exclaimed, and Luz picked him up before she began to hug him a bit tight. Amity could only smile as she watched her wife give King a bunch of kisses like a person giving their pets affection. 

Luz stops and puts King down.

"Have you seen Eda?" Luz asked.

"She's in the kitchen making some potions." King asked and Luz thanked him before she and Amity went to the kitchen. They stopped when they saw Eda putting some weird ingredients on her potions.

Eda senses a familiar presence inside her house and looks to see her apprentice and her wife. She was so happy to see the human she had taken care of after all these years. She was so proud of Luz up until now. Eda was like a second mom to Luz.

"Kiddo!"

Luz walks up to Eda and hugs her. Both of them break off the hug and Luz pulls Amity close to her with a smile on her face.

"What brings you in here, Luz?" This was it. Luz and Amity looked at each other for a few seconds before going back to Eda.

"We wanted to talk to you about something." Eda didn't like what was going on. She could see that they were both serious.

* * *

"You two want a what?!" Eda could not believe what she was hearing from her apprentice's mouth. Luz knew that this would be Eda's reaction. Amity puts her hand on her wife's shoulder for comfort.

"We want to start a family. I was thinking if there's a spell that can do that." Luz said with a serious tone in her voice.

"Isn't your mom a doctor or something? I know in your world that you collect a little bit of a man's... water and they'll put it inside you." Eda said that Luz was trying not to think about it.

"Ms. Eda, I don't want to have a baby that has someone else's traits. I want my child to have a little trait of Luz." Amity patiently responded as she watched Eda enjoying the conversation.

"I can't help you with this."

"Eda, please. This will be the final favor I'm asking of you." Eda looked at the couple for a few seconds before she sighed.

"Fine... I'll help you with this favor, but please don't mention this to anyone. I might really go to prison if one of you spread this." Eda warned the married couple.

"Is there something wrong?" Luz asked.

"There's actually a spell for making a baby. But people kept abusing this kind of magic and had forbidden the witches to use it. Good thing they taught us in Hexside and I found information about it. All we need is a little bit of DNA from both of you and I would be able to make a potion. I need to know which one of you is willing to carry the baby once I give the potion." Eda said. It made the married couple think.

Luz felt Amity squeeze her hand a bit and look at her wife's eyes. It was warm and loving. She loved this witch to death. Amity looks at Eda with a small smile on her face.

"I'll do it. I will be the one carrying the baby." Eda sighed a bit before she gave the married couple a small smile. 

"I want you both to relax first. Come visit me tomorrow whenever you two are available and be sure to go here alone. I don't want Lilith to know about this." Luz and Amity nodded their heads in approval.


	3. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity thought that today will be a good day.... until Lilith shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I've been dealing with some problems lately that made me depress but here I am now!

Luz wakes up from the light shining through the window of the room. She rubs her eyes to see Amity's head on her chest. She smiled and kissed the top of her head. This is why she looks forward to mornings everyday now. It was worth it.

"Good morning, Mittens." Luz cooed. Amity stirred a bit and buried her face on her wife's chest to sleep more. Luz chuckles a bit and starts playing with Amity's hair.

"We're going to visit Eda today, babe. For the potion that you'll be drinking," Amity groaned a little, but still didn't budge.

"Honey, you have to get up eventually." Luz softly said, and Amity began to open her eyes. She carefully raises her head to meet her wife's eyes. Both of them smiled before sharing their morning kiss.

"Good morning to you too, darling~" Luz blushed and kissed her wife's nose before they left their bed to start the day.

They both brushed together in the bathroom, they took turns in the shower, got dressed in the bedroom before going downstairs to join the others. Luz could already smell food coming from the kitchen and she couldn't help but feel even hungrier than before.

Amity giggled when she heard Luz's stomach grumbling and it just made her wife blush in embarrassment. She kissed her beloved's cheek as they made their way to the dining room.

"Someone's hungry." Amity teasingly said that made Luz groan.

"I can't help it that the food here is good! I even want to know the secret recipes of every meal they serve!" Luz said and Amity thought it was cute.

"It's sweet that you loved living here with me, but I don't think our chefs would even give you the recipes."

Moments later, Luz opened the door to the dining room and saw that everyone was there waiting for the food to be served. Arthur Blight closed the book he was reading and softly smiled at the young married couple. He was really proud of her youngest daughter, the one that fought alongside Luz to end Emperor Bellows' war.

"Did you have a good sleep, you two?" Melanie asked.

"We did, mom." Amity replied. Luz pulls up Amity's chair like a gentleman would before she sits down on her own.

"I wish I could get a girl as cute as you, Luz." Emira winked at her sister-in-law, which made Amity glare at her own sister. She knows it's supposed to be a joke, but she is Luz's wife for hex sake!

"I'm sure you could get a lover someday, Em." Luz shyly smiled and held her wife's hand under the table to reassure her that everything's okay.

"Aw, is Mittens jealous?" Edric teasingly asked, and Luz began to laugh a little. Amity tried to stay calm down but ever since Luz had been living here in the Manor, they still couldn't stop teasing her.

"Luz is my wife! Why wouldn't I be jealous of you two teasing her all the time?!" Amity yelled and Luz tried to calm her down by rubbing her back.

"Calm down, Amity. I'm fine." Luz gave her a reassuring smile which eventually calmed her wife down.

"Besides, I already have a fiance. Don't worry about me trying to steal your cute wife, Mittens." Edric said with a lot of confidence in his tone. Amity still wasn't pleased.

"Where's Lijuan?" Luz asked.

She really liked Edric's fiance, Lijuan Hong. Both of them have a lot in common, they both are like sisters! Lijuan is half human, her mom was a witch and her dad was a human. Edric met her at the Witches Duel 7 years ago.

"She is helping Willow at the flower shop since both of them had the morning shift today. I wanted to accompany her to work but she told me that I was needed here most. I mean, I have all the time in the world! It won't hurt to skip a chore for her!" Edric complained a bit.

"It's sweet that you care for her, Ed, but you need to respect her wishes. She loves you." Emira said that made Edric smile a bit and nod his head to his twin sister.

"You're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. She's been acting strange 2 days ago so I thought she needed my help." This has caught everyone's attention and the chefs entered the dining room to serve the family's meal.

"I think I have something in my bag that my mom gave to me." Luz said while looking at Emira.

"We better give that to Lijuan after her shift is over." Emira responded. Edric became confused about what they were saying. He doesn't get what was happening and it seems that they know what Lijuan's problem is.

"Wait, you two know the reason?" Edric asked.

"Kind of, and it's better if we don't tell you." Luz said and Edric pouted before everyone began to eat their breakfast.

* * *

"Ms. Lilith?"

Amity and Luz Blight could not believe that Eda's sister was here. They both looked at Eda and the owl lady was mouthing an apology to them. They were in serious trouble once Lilith found out why they were visiting.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Ms. Lilith." Luz nervously said while panicking on the inside.

"I'm here to keep my sister from seeing your mother because the wedding is around Friday and from what I heard that it's bad luck when you see your fiance before the wedding." Lilith calmly replied before sipping her tea.

"You won't stop me from seeing my gum drop!" Eda shouted and Lilith glared at her.

Luz was actually happy that Eda and Camilia were together again. She was actually surprised when Eda's first lover was Camilia and she broke up with her when she discovered that she was cursed. It took a lot of time for Luz to adjust that Eda was going to be her step mom soon. Eda and Camilia really deserve each other.

"Ms. Lilith's right, Eda. It's bad luck to see mom before the big day." Luz said while gesturing Amity to sit next to Lilith.

"I'm the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles and bad luck won't stop me from seeing Camilia!" Eda shouted, and they could tell that Eda would not give up so easily.

"I don't want to be rude, but if you see Camilia right now, bad luck will strike towards her." Amity calmly said that made Eda panic.

"Dang, kid. You have a point. But I miss her so much!" Eda drops down on her knees and pulls out a picture of Camilia while crying.

"Oh, stop crying, Edalyn. Anyways, what brings you here?" Lilith asked Amity with a smile on her face. This really made the young married couple nervous.

"We just um... decided to visit Eda and talk a-about the plans for the uh.... wedding... Yes!" Luz answered with a nervous smile on her face and Amity facepalmed because of how terrible her wife is when it comes to telling a lie.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Nope! I'm just really excited to help my soon-to-be step mom for the big day!" Amity starts to pat her wife's shoulder because she was blowing their cover.

"I thought Ms. Camilia is the one planning today?" This had caught them off guard. Luz suddenly remembered that it was her mom's turn to plan for the wedding along with her aunt. Lilith puts her tea cup down and looks at her sister.

"Are you hiding something from me, sister?" Eda sighed and looked at her former apprentice. Luz held Amity's hand before she nodded her head in approval. Amity grips her wife's hand a bit because she was scared of what her teacher's reaction might be.

"I am, and before I even spill it, you better not tell anyone about this. I don't want to go to jail before my wedding even starts. I don't want to disappoint Camilia." Lilith noticed that Eda was really serious and nods her head.

"I won't say a word to anyone." Eda sits next to her and looks at her in a serious expression.

"The kids here wanted to have a baby."

"Oh, wonderful! Are you going to help them adopt? I am so excited!" Eda was surprised to see this side of her little sister. Luz and Amity were really starting to get nervous because of the big reveal.

"We're going to use a forbidden spell and I already got it. All I need is their DNA as the final ingredient." Lilith's mood drops and looks at her former student. She was really shocked that they were willing to even use this kind of magic... **JUST FOR A BABY!**

"Is... Is this true?" Lilith asked and hoped that this was all a joke.

"Yes, Ms. Lilith. We want our baby to have our genes so we thought that we could take the risk of using a forbidden spell. I know that we can adopt, but we are thinking about having our first baby hav-"

"I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Lilith shouted as she stood up and this alerted Luz to stand up as well to protect Amity. Lilith's voice made everyone jolt in surprise at how powerful her voice is when it comes to shouting at someone.

"I know you're upset about this, but my wife and I have talked about it and-"

"Do you know how many witches have abused this spell?! Sooner or later, you two will be wanting more until everyone in the Boiling Isles starts to use this again!" Amity stands up from her seat and puts her wife behind her, which really shocked Luz because this will be the first time that Amity will be talking back to her own mentor.

"I was the one who wanted to start a family with the human that I have married! Every night, I would always have this dream about me and Luz having the time of our life with our bundle of joy. It felt so real... so real that I can even feel my child's touch!" Amity shouted and Luz hugs her from behind. She didn't want this situation to become worse so she just stayed quiet.

"But you're willing to use-" Amity held up her hand to indicate Lilith to shut her mouth, which really shocked Eda.

"I know we're going to use a forbidden spell to make this happen, but I will reassure you that we will never abuse it. We will never tell anyone about what we're doing. It was our decision to have a baby. I want to have a family of my own."

Amity turns around and hugs her wife really tight because she didn't want to show weakness in front of her own mentor. Luz accepts the hug and buries her face on her wife's head.

Lilith wanted to protest, but she was hesitating to even open her mouth from the sight of her student, hiding her weakness in front of her. This wasn't the first time her student had shown weakness and she could tell that Amity was really serious about this situation.

"Ms. Lilith. I know this is hard to process but I assure you that we won't abuse this kind of magic. We want our own kid that will carry on our family legacy and our family name." Luz said in a serious tone in her voice as she looked at Eda's sister.

"You really want this?" Lilith asked.

"More than ever, ma'am." Luz answered.

"Very well. You two seem so determined to do this. I won't tell anyone about what you three are doing. This will only stay here." Luz smiled and removed herself from Amity's grasp.

"Thank you so much, ma'am." Lilith nods her head.

"You're welcome. I am so sorry for my behavior earlier. I was so scared when Edalyn mentioned that you planned on using a forbidden spell." Amity gave her mentor a small smile.

"It's alright, Ms. Lilith. I understand."

"This mushy stuff is making me gag." Luz laughed for a bit before she faced her soon-to-be-mom.

"When you said that you needed our DNA, are you going to prick my finger or you want my saliva?"

"Your hair is fine to me, but if you want to do that then it's fine." Luz nods her head before pulling a strand of her hair before she gives it to Eda. Amity also did the same and Eda went to the kitchen to prepare the potion.

* * *

"She did not just say that!"

"Oh, she did! It was really adorable that she called me mom!"

Amity Blight was blushing in embarrassment. She could not believe that her mentor was telling Luz about her embarrassing moments during her witch training with her back in her teen days. Her wife seems to be having fun laughing.

"I wish I was there to see it!" Luz stops laughing when she sees how embarrassed her wife is.

"Aw, Mittens. I think it was cute." She kisses her wife's cheek and nuzzles her cheek, which made Amity giggle. Lilith smiled as she watched them showing their affection towards each other.

"Honey! It tickles!" Amity shouted while giggling and smiling when Luz had kissed her cheek again. 

"Okay, you love birds. The potion is done!" Eda announced and showed them the potion she had made for 2 hours. 

"Sweet!" 

"But just a quick warning. There will be side effects." 

"Like what?"

"Mood swings, a lot of vomiting-"

"Oh, those kind of side effects."

Amity stood up from her seat and began to grab the potion that was in Eda's hand. She looks at Luz with a smile on her face. This is it, they're going to start their journey towards parenthood.


	4. I pronounce you....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Camilia's wedding!

"Is my hair okay?"

"Eda."

"Did you check on Owlbert to see if he still had the rings?"

"Eda."

"What if I suddenly change my mind and bail on my wedding!"

"That won't happen-"

"WHAT IF I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR CAMILIA?!"

"EDALYN CLAWTHORNE!"

"WHAT!"

Lilith was rubbing her forehead in annoyance. Her sister Eda was jumping to conclusions on this big day. It was Friday, meaning it was the wedding between Eda and Camilia. She was having a hard time controlling her sister's emotions right now.

All of Camilia's relatives came to the wedding to support her. Some of the people from the Boiling Isles also came to support Eda, including half of the Blight family. She was nervous when Camilia had introduced her to the family but she was surprisingly approved their relationship.

"Can you please calm down for at least a second?!" Eda sighed and cautiously fixed her tie.

"That's going to be hard since this is my wedding day and I want this to be perfect for Camilia," Eda said in a nervous tone while she cautiously looked around.

She wanted this day to be perfect and memorable for her bride to be. She's also very excited to be a part of the Noceda Family.

"I'm really glad that you've been improving your behavior, sister. I'll thank Camilia for that." Lilith said with all honesty, which made Eda snort.

"Love makes you change for the better, Lily." Eda smiled at the memory of when she had first met Camilia. It was when she had first discovered her key, the key that can open a portal to another realm. That will be a story for another time.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything-" Lilith then faces her sister's direction and sighed in annoyance because Eda got back to panicking.

"What if I messed up my vows and Camilia would change her mind about marrying me?!" Lilith rubs her forehead in annoyance and sighs along with it.

"Ms. Edalyn, calm down." Eda snaps out of her thoughts and saw Amity with a reassuring smile on her face while she was holding a clipboard.

"Knowing Camilia, she won't leave you for that particular reason. Remember, Luz did mess up hers because she was crying too much when she listened to mine." Eda snorted when she remembered her student's wedding.

"She did. I wanted to laugh but I didn't wanna ruin the moment for you two." Amity smiled and puts her hand on Eda's shoulder.

"You just have to trust yourself, Ms. Edalyn" Eda smiled and both of them shared a short hug before Amity goes back to checking the event one last time.

"Your kid sure is something. No wonder why Luz takes a liking at her." Lilith smiled and nods in agreement.

"I can't imagine anyone being with Amity other than your stepdaughter."

"Soon to be stepdaughter, Lily. For now, she's my student." Eda smiled and checks the time on the watch that Camilia had given her months ago.

Everyone in the chapel could hear the organ was beginning to play, indicating that the wedding will be starting now. Eda was paralyzed in fear when she had heard the organ. She couldn't move at all! She was too nervous. There were so many possibilities that can happen if Eda would mess this up.

The first ones to walk down the aisle are the bridesmaid, which is Camilia's friends from the hospital. After that, the flower girls and King was one of them. He was not pleased with his role and he just keeps tossing the flowers like he just doesn't care. Then soon came Owlbert, carrying a pillow that had the rings. Eda sighed in relief when she saw her palisman. This wedding will not be a disaster after all!

The world stopped around her from the moment she saw Camilia in a beautiful wedding dress. Beside her was none other than Luz Noceda. Eda couldn't help but get all teary, so she pulls out her tissue and wipes her tears while smiling. She was the luckiest witch in the whole world.

"She is quite the catch I must say." Lilith complimented and Eda glared at her little sister.

"Excuse me?" Eda asked.

"I was just complimenting my sister in law," Lilith answered professionally. Eda shrugs it off before looking back at Camilia.

Luz was happy that her mom was finally getting married to the person she had loved the most, which is her first girlfriend, Edalyn Clawthorne. They both stopped at the alter and Luz hugs her mom a bit tight.

After that, she turns around to face her mentor. The witch who had taken care of her when she had accidentally entered the demon realm.

"I'm glad my mom will be spending her life with you, Eda," Luz said and this made Eda tear up a little.

"Thanks, kid. Your also lucky to have a mom like her." With that, Eda and Luz shared a hug that made the crowd go soft. They broke off the hug before Luz would join her other family members in the seats.

Lilith cleared her throat before looking over and reading the script that was handed to her weeks ago. The script for the wedding.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between a human and a witch. Both of them have met in their early teens and had ended their ways when a tragic accident had happened. Now, they are standing here today, happily reunited and ready to go forth to the next chapter of their lives. Now before we could complete-"

They all stopped when they heard someone crying loud. All of them turned to the direction of the sound to see that Edric Blight was the source. Lijuan was patting his back and giving him a lot of tissues.

"Nothing to see here, everyone! He just gets teary at weddings." Lijuan said with a shy smile on her face and she is so relieved that everyone had turned their attention to the wedding again. Lilith clears her throat and begins reading again.

"As I was saying before we could make pronounce these two love birds, they must recite their vows before we could officially get on with the rings."

This is the part where Eda was nervous. The vows. She wasn't great with speeches and this was her DANG WEDDING. Even though she can read it with the paper she had used, she was still afraid she might mess this up.

"Eda. The day we met was one of the happiest days of my life. You saved me that day and that's when I have fallen for you. You were seriously beaten up yet you still have a smile on your face. You were selfless. I was the one to clean up all of your battles scars and that's how we got to know each other. We talked for a bit and I couldn't help but feel intrigued about your stories. That's when I realize that I have fallen for the girl that saved me." Camilia smiled and Eda was resisting the drop down on her knees while crying.

"You seem to have ways of making everyone fall in love with you. The time you came to visit me after school. You were surrounded by everyone and I was pretty jealous. I have convinced myself that I was a nobody and that I don't have many friends because I'm weird. What I don't get is that..... of all the people you can date, why date an ordinary human girl like me?" Eda wanted to interrupt her fiance. She wanted to rant about why she had fallen for her but she needed to wait for her turn.

"When we started hanging out alone, I soon realize that we both have so much in common. We were both weird, we have the same music taste, we share the same passion. What caught me off guard is the night you suddenly kissed me. It was my first kiss and I was glad that I had it with the girl who I love the most."

Eda started to tear up a little and wipes it away before. She was smiling throughout Camilia's vow and she was looking back at the memories she had shared with the human she had loved.

"It made me upset when you suddenly told me that our relationship wasn't working. I couldn't understand the part where you said that we're from different worlds. I was... devastated when you never came back." 

Now, this hit Eda hard. She did leave Camilia after she had ended their relationship. She was too afraid to face her and also.... well, this might be a story for another time.

"For the past years, a lot of things had happened and every day I couldn't stop thinking about you, Eda. What I didn't expect is that my Mija would be the one who would reunite us again. Even when you left me, I still couldn't stop thinking about you and how one day that we can be together again. Now, I am happy to become your wife, Edalyn Clawthorne." 

Lilith wipes her tear away and turns to her sister's direction to see that she was trying not to cry but failing hard. Luz couldn't help but feel moved about what her mom had said. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face her wife, Amity Blight. She softly smiled at Luz and wipes the tears off her face. 

Luz smiled at the gesture and kisses Amity's forehead before looking back at the two fiances who were about to become brides after they had recited their vows.

"Dang, Cami.. You're the only one that can make me feel this kind of emotion." Eda cleared her throat before she had finally looked serious, which made Camilia blush. 

"Now you may all know that I'm not great with speeches or any mushy stuff, but when it comes to Camilia... I can make an exception." Eda snorted and laughed a little which also made Camilia laugh along with her. They both stopped for a second and Eda couldn't help but smile towards her fiance.

"You were also the best dang thing that had come into my life. You were so much fun to hang with and it made me feel something I have never felt before, love. The reason why I broke up with you is that I realize that I was cursed. I didn't want to hurt you or put you in danger because of me. So I had to do it, I had to end things and never see you again." Eda stopped and looks away for a second as she could feel that she's getting teary. 

"Every day, I can't stop thinking about how awful I was when I remembered how you cried as I ended our relationship. The best relationship that I had and I just throw it away like garbage. I keep asking myself if it's worth it, but I did to protect you from danger such as myself. I wasn't aware that I took your daughter as my student but I'm glad that she reunited us. Cami, I know I never said this before but... I love you so much and I will do everything to protect you. I am not losing you again." Eda looks over to Luz's direction and motions her to come up with the altar. Luz got confused for a second before she obeyed her teacher's order.

She got between them and Eda put both of her hands on her student's shoulders with a smile on her face. 

"Luz, I may have not been the best teacher 7 years ago but I have considered you my daughter back then. A kid, I never thought I have dreamed off. I'm glad that to be reunited with the woman and I'm honored to be a part of your life, Luz Noceda." 

Luz couldn't help but cry in happiness as she hugs her mentor. Eda pats her student's head and looks at her younger sister, Lilith. She nods her head and Lilith clears her throat as she reads the script again. Luz removes herself from Eda and goes back to her seat.

"Edalyn Clawthorne, do you take Camilia Noceda for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!" Lilith sighed heavily and clearly, she is done with Eda's childish behavior but this just made Camilia giggle. 

"Camilia Noceda, do you take Edalyn Clawthorne for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Now that they had finally said their I dos, may I have the rings?" 

Owlbert hooted and flew towards Lilith's direction carefully. He went in the middle and Eda grabbed the ring on the left before she puts it on Camilia's ring finger. Camilia grabbed the left ring and does the same to Eda. 

"By the power vested in the Empress's Coven and the leader, I pronounce you two wife and wife! You may kiss the bride." 

"FINALLY!" Eda quickly lifted Camilia's veil and pulls her closer for a kiss. Everyone had stood up from their seats and cheered at the newly wedded couple. Both of them pulled away from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Eda."

"I love you too, Cami."

Amity stood up from her seat and claps her hand together loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone! Gather round for the family photo!" Amity shouted and everyone took their time to look for a spot. 

Amity turns around and Emira had her jaw dropped like she had seen someone familiar. She smirks because she knew the reason. She had secretly invited her high school crush.

"What's up, Em?" Amity asked with a smirk on her face.

"YOU INVITED VINEY?!" Emira shouted and she also has a blush on her face. 

"Yes, I did. You can talk to her later."

Kun Park, the photographer of the wedding was potion everyone and guiding them to their spot and she raises her camera to take the picture.

"Okay, everyone... SAY AMITY BLIGHT IS PREGNANT!" Kun shouted.

"AMITY BLIGHT IS PREGNANT!" Luz shouted and slowly realizes what had Kun said before slowly looking towards her wife. Amity smiled and giggled at Luz's reaction. 

With that, everything went black.

"LUZ!"

"MIJA!"


	5. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prediction in the future?

"Mommy!"

Amity happily kneels to the ground to give her child a big warm hug. Her little kid had just come home from Hexside and looking happy as ever. She gave her bundle of joy, a kiss on the cheek, and picks her up.

She went towards the window where she can watch the recruits to train under the captain of the emperor's guard, which is her lovely wife, Luz Blight.

She left the windows open so her daughter could see the training grounds. Her baby began to giggle happily at the sight of her mama. Amity smiled when she saw her lovely wife. Luz looked very serious when she watches the recruits working their butt off the pass the training.

She was walking slowly as she observes everyone getting tired of the training. She remembered the time where Lilith would glare at her for making a lot of mess during her training days.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR A SINGLE COMPLAIN OR EVEN A WHINE, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR SIGNING UP TO PROTECT THE BOILING ISLES! SACRIFICES NEEDED TO BE MADE! I CAN ASSURE YOU ALL THIS WILL ALL BE WORTH IT!" Luz shouted.

"YES, CAPTAIN BLIGHT!"

"YOU ONLY HAVE 3 MINUTES BEFORE BREAK SO BETTER MAKE THIS WORTH MY TIME!"

"YES MA'AM!"

Amity Blight smiled when her baby had made a cute salute pose. She kissed her baby's head as they continue to watch Luz train the trainees.

"I wanna see mami." Her child said with a pouty face and Amity couldn't say no to that face. Her bundle of joy is too precious.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's go see mami and hopefully, you can get her to tone it down at the poor trainees."

"HOORAY!"

Amity giggled as she leaves her office to go see her wife. As she closes the door behind her, everything faded into ashes. She got so confused and soon realize that she wasn't holding her child anymore.

"Wh-What?"

She started to freak out. Why would she be having nightmares now? Amity cautiously looks around and suddenly she was in the Emperor's throne room. Correction, her and Luz's throne room. The fire on the sides had lighted up on its own. Amity slowly turns around to see a teenage boy sitting on the throne.

He had pink hair, blue eyes, he was wearing a mini version of the emperor's clothes, and he was holding the emperor's broken mask.

"Hello, Amity Blight or should I say... mother?" He asked with a cold tone in his voice. This made Amity confuse. How did this boy know her name? Did he address her as his mom?

"You said that you'll always be there for me no matter what. But why did you break your promise when I finally proved worthy for the Empress's Coven?" The boy stood up from the throne and this alerted Amity to summon her bunny palisman. She didn't want to let her guard down.

"I had been looking up to you. I wanted to join the Empress's Coven to be like you, but I just don't get it."

The boy stopped in middle and glared at Amity with his cold golden eyes. He has the same golden eyes as her.

"Why did you decided to rebel against me?" The walls started to move closer to her like it was about to squash her. She started to hyperventilate, her vision was getting blurry as the walls were closing in.

All she could hear was the sound of the boy's evil laughter echoing around the throne room. Then, a figure came out of nowhere and cast a spell to stop the walls from getting near the middle. The boy growled and glared at the figure.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun, sister?"

"Cut the formalities, bro. What you doing is wrong and not worthy of the Empress's Coven. Mami wouldn't like this!"

"If only you've given me a chance to prove that my plans are better than hers! I have the same bloodline as Belos!"

Hold up. Amity couldn't believe what she just heard from the boy's mouth. He's related to Emperor Belos? She doesn't remember the Emperor having a wife. But then again, he seems like a man with many secrets.

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR RELATED TO THAT NITWIT, DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO SUGGESTING CRIMINALS SHOULD BE PETRIFIED!"

"YOU DON'T GET TO DISRESPECT MY GREAT GRANDFATHER'S NAME AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

The boy created a fire spell to blast towards his sister but he clumsy made one wrong step and the fire aimed directly to Amity. She was ready to deflect the attack but the figure jumped in front of her to take the hit.

"NO!"

And all of a sudden, everything faded into ashes and she found herself falling into the abyss. She screamed for someone to save her but nothing. As she was falling, a familiar voice was calling out to her but it sounded like there from afar.

* * *

Amity Blight woke up with a cold sweat. She looks around her surroundings to see she was in her shared bedroom with the human she had happily married. She also noticed that it was still dark outside and saw her wife at the balcony.

She slowly got off the bed and wore her robe before opening her glass door that leads to the balcony.

"Honey?"

Luz startled at the sweet voice of her wife and quickly turns around to see Amity rubbing her eyes to see clearly.

"Why are you up so early?" Amity asked and moves closer to her wife. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other and stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth and company.

"It's nothing, _mi amor_. I just... feel like needing some fresh air." Luz answered.

“Boscha and Willow will be visiting us soon. We best get to sleep so we can prepare early.”

“I’m going to be okay. You can go to bed without me.” She looked down to see that her wife looked scared and worried. Now, she doesn’t like where this is going.

"Amity, what's wrong?" Amity shook her head and turns away from her wife. She felt her strong arms wrapped around her waist and places her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm here to listen." Luz cooed and kisses her beloved's cheek softly, this didn't fail to make Amity blush like a high school girl.

"Yo-You'll find it weird once I tell you."

"Couldn't be weirder than me."

"Darling, you're perfect to me."

"And I'm flattered to hear that."

Amity turns around and wrapped her arms around Luz's neck and pulls her for a sweet kiss. Luz knew what her wife was doing and gently breaks the kiss. As much as she wanted to kiss back her beautiful wife, she can't kiss her to distract her problems.

"Amity, kissing me won't change the subject. I would never judge anything you say." Her wife sighed and looks at her wife.

"I kind of... had a vision, well I'm still not sure if it’s a dream or a vision." Luz nods her head and kisses Amity's forehead to calm her down.

"I was just at my office and suddenly I saw a child, our child, entered after their day from school. Everything happened so fast, then I was brought to our thrown room. A boy with pink hair was wearing Belos' cape and he was holding his broken mask."

"What? Why was he wearing Belo's cape?"

"He claims to be his great-grandson." Luz could not believe what she was hearing right now. She doesn't remember the Emperor having kids. She doesn't even know, LILITH DIDN'T EVEN MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!

"He called me mother. I began to think that maybe we adopted him in the future, he said something about me betraying him. Then another person appeared, the boy called him sister.”

“So their siblings? But what does this have to do with you?”

“I’m not sure… and I’m scared that this vision might come true!” Luz could tell how scared her wife is and knew how to handle this.

“Baby, it’s going to be okay.”

“Bu-But what if that happens?” Luz pulls her wife close and kisses her cheek.

“I’ll make sure it won’t happen. We just have to be careful.” Amity slowly nods her head and they both lean in for a kiss. The two of them pulled back and looked at each other’s eyes with love and happiness.

“I love you, Amity.” Luz cooed and was rewarded with a short peck on the lips.

“I love you too, darling.”


	6. Wonderful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOSCHLOWBOSCHLOWBOSCHLOWBOSCHLOW

Boscha Park was at the cliff, admiring the view of the Boiling Isles. She was home after 3 years of going on a journey from her last photographing shoot. Having a job from the other side of the island forced her to buy a property so that she wouldn't wake up early just to travel. 

Good thing her wife, Willow Park, and their adopted son, Allen Park. She couldn't ask for a better family. 

She loved them so much and had made a lot of sacrifices for her family to have a good life. She pulls out the camera Luz had given her as a wedding gift. She took a picture of the Boiling Isles and admires the view for a bit. 

"Honey!" Boscha perked up to the sweet sound of her wife's voice and it made her smile. She puts the camera back to her bag before walking back to her family. 

As she is getting closer, a gust of wind just blew flew past her and her eyes winded in awe to see her wife, looking beautiful as ever. Her wife was enjoying the breeze and her hair was flowing like she was the most beautiful creature that ever existed. She failed to notice that her wife is right in front of her.

"I can feel see you staring~" Boscha started to blush when Willow had noticed her.

"I-I-I wa-was just admiring the vi-view!" She jolted in surprise when Willow wrapped her arms around her neck with a flirty smile on her face.

"You mean me, right?" Willow teasingly asked and Boscha almost fainted from how red her face was. This woman was killing her!

"Ma-Maybe! I don't know!" Her wife kisses her cheek and buries her face on the crook of her neck with a smile on her face. 

"Mommy." Boscha perks up at the sound of her son's voice and looked in awe to see that her son had made his first spell circle. 

The seed from his palm had grown a little and his moms had discovered that his spell circle is color green. 

He jumped in happiness and showed his moms the seed and was pulled on a family hug. He giggled in happiness as his parents were showing praises at him, especially Boscha. She was crying and Willow was ruffling Allen's hair. 

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie!" Willow kissed her son's head and carries him while rubbing her wife's back. She's still in tears from her son's first spell. 

"Mama, I think I upset mommy," Allen said in a sad tone and Boscha immediately hugs her family. "YOU WOULD NEVER UPSET ME, BABY!" Boscha cried and receives a kiss on the cheek by her wife.

After their short family bonding together, Allen entered the carriage to relax and the carriage started moving. He was so excited to visit the birthplace of his moms and began to play with his toys peacefully.

The whole ride was peaceful and it was relaxing. Willow's head was leaning on her wife's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her arm. Boscha smiled and kisses Willow's head before she focused on the road.

"My love."

"Yes, love?" 

"Remember how we got together?" Boscha wanted to jump off the carriage right now when her wife had asked that question. That was the one memory she wanted to erase. It was so embarrassing that she wanted to go back in time and smack her teenage self.

"Oh, titan please don't remind me..." Boscha groaned and covers her face with her scarf as she cringes at the specific memory while her wife began to laugh. 

"What? I find it romantic!" Willow began to wheeze from the laughing she was doing and Boscha began to glare at her. 

"I don't know if you mocking me right now but be glad your too cute!" Her wife shouted and blushed when she kissed her cheek.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Park~" Willow winked and Boscha looks away as she could feel all her insides doing a lot of backflips. 

Up to this day, she doesn't know how Willow got her confidence in doing this to her every day. Heck, SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER HOW WILLOW BECAME SO FLIRTY! She grips on the ropes and nervously looks at Willow. 

"An-Anyways, I don't wanna remember how I confess to you-"

"You threw the trophy away in front of your parents and grabbed the mic to tell me that you were in uh... what's the term Luz uses... in lesbians with you?" 

"SH-SHUT IT!"

"I didn't even know what you meant but gladly, Luz explained it to me and I couldn't believe a pretty bully like you would even have a thing for me." Willow giggled and Boscha groaned again from cringing at her teen self.

"I don't even know what I was doing back then, but all I know..." Boscha lifted her wife's chin and softly smile as she gazes upon Willow's emerald eyes. 

"Is that I wanted to let everyone know in the Boiling Isles that you're my girl." She slowly leans in and felt her lips had connected to Willow's and soon enough, they heard shuffling noises everywhere and they broke off the kiss. 

Their unicorn stopped and looks around to see if anyone was there. Boscha stood up from her seat and uses her scarf as a face mask. She cautiously looks around as she keeps hearing footsteps from the side of the forest. 

"Willow, get inside," Boscha commanded in a serious tone and Willow didn't protest to fight alongside her wife. Their son was inside and she'll blame herself if anything happens to Allen. She immediately got off the passenger seat and went inside the carriage to protect their son.

Boscha Park closes her eyes to concentrate on the noises and she caught an arrow just in time before it would enter her head. She looks at the side and a lot of thieves had come out of the bush with weapons. 

"GIVE US YOUR MONEY, WENCH!" The criminal demanded as he aims his crossbow towards Boscha's head. 

The witch raised her eyebrow and got off her ride. She slowly walked towards the criminals and smirked when she saw them backing away from her. 

"Do-Don't come any closer!" He warned the witch as he was shaking in fear. 

"I may be blind but I can tell that your gonna pee your pants any time I would take a step," Boscha said with confidence before casting a powerful fire spell to scare off the criminals. 

She dodges every attack and counters it with spells and self-defense. She gotta thank Luz for teaching her self defense, it was handy after all. She heard a crash coming from the carriage and immediately turns around to see that one of the criminals had broken down the entrance door. 

"HEY! LEAVE MY FAMILY-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the criminal was sent flying towards the sky. She saw that Willow had used her magic to send that guy flying. She could feel her heart pounding from the sight of her wife being serious.

"I love you." Boscha blurted out of nowhere and punches the criminal before he could land a single punch on her face. 

"Honey, you can sweet talk to me later!" 

It didn't take long for the wedded couple to beat the lights of the criminals. Boscha had tied them up on a tree and put a little note on the leader's forehead. She turns around and frowned at the sight of the busted door. 

"You guys are so gonna pay for the damage," Boscha said in a cold and icy tone which made them scared of her. 

"We-We can fi-fix it for you!" The criminal who was responsible for the damage spoke up.

Boscha thought for a moment before shaking her head. She glared at him before walking towards the carriage. She entered inside the carriage and her heart immediately broken in half to see her son so scared. Willow was hugging him and telling him that everything is going to be okay and that they were safe.

"M-Mommy?" Allen sniffled from crying a lot and wraps his arms around Boscha's neck as he was being carried. 

"It's okay, sweetheart. I beat up the bad guys." Boscha cooed and kisses her son's head.

"You-Your so brave, Mommy. I wanna be brave like you someday so I'll be the one protecting you and Mama!" Allen said and Boscha smiled at her son's sweet words. 

"You're already brave, Allen. You protected Mama from those mean criminals." Allen giggled when he had begun to receive a lot of kisses from his moms. 

It was yet another wonderful day for the Park family!


End file.
